Where am I
by batgirl15
Summary: When four girls walked into Liberty diner. Not remembering how they got there. The gang find a whole new adventure. What will one girl have to do with Brian and Justin?
1. meet the girls

**Judith Little( Emma Smith)**

**Real Name: Judith.**

**New name: Emma. **

**Personalty: Depressed, Insecure, Bipolar, Temper problem, Feels lost, bitch when it comes anything personal or Athena and Christina.**

**Appearance: Brunette hair, brown eyes, pale skin, shortest of the group, the strongest.**

**Other: Emma was in a car accident that took her best friend's life. She now has a scar from the accident. Emma never talks about the accident. Emma prefers to be called Bunny Boo or Em.**

* * *

**Abcde Blas (Abigail Smith)**

**Real Name: Abcde. **

**New name: Abigail. **

**Personalty: Sweet, caring, always there, good listener, trust-worthy, Emma's closest friend. **

**Appearence: Black hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, only a few inches taller than Emma.**

**Other: Abigail lets Emma drink and smoke. But knows when it becomes to too much. Abigail hates Christina for taking Athena away from her and Emma and blames her for Emma's ways. Prefers to be called Abby or Doll face.**

* * *

**Athena Figueroa**

**Name: Athena.**

**Personalty: Sweet, Bitchy, hating on her own friends, Christina's friend. **

**Appearance: Short brunette hair, brown eyes, pale skin, taller than Emma and Abby. **

**Other: Athena doesn't see what she is doing to Emma and Abby, but mostly Emma. Christina is her best friend now.**

* * *

**Christina**

**Name: Christina.  
**

**Personalty: Giggly, bitchy, hates Emma and Abby, thinks she is a better choice for Athena.  
**

**Appearence: Long blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tallest of the bunch.  
**

**Other: Christina has secretly hated Emma and Abby since they first met. And since then she has been stealing Athena away from them. Which has officially worked. Since the trio has not talked since freshmen year. **


	2. Chapter 1

The entire gang was at the liberty diner. Deb, Vic, Ben, Micheal, Brian, Justin, Hunter, Lindsey, Melanie, Gus, Jr, Ted, and Emmett were all there. When they walked in. Four girls. They sat down at an empty booth. Far away from the watching gang. The girls soon got into an argument. Which would have turned violent. If Deb didn't walk up to them. They stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hi," One said.

"My name is Debbie what's yours," She said smiling.

"Abby," One brunette said.

"Athena," the second brunette said.

"Christina," the blonde said.

The smallest of the group looked at Debbie.

"Emma," She said before looking back down.

"She's a bit shy," Abby said patting her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah a little anti-social," Christina whispered under her breath.

Justin looked at Brian and smiled.

"What are you smiling at," Brian said.

Justin whispered in his ear. He could hear Brian smirking. Brian captured Justin's lips into a kiss.

"Hem Hem," Deb cleared her throat.

There were giggles. Brian and Justin looked at Deb. And the four girls behind her. They were trying to stop their laughter.

"Something you find funny," Brian said looking at the girls.

They shook their heads no.

"Anyway," Deb said.

"This is my gay son Micheal," Deb said pointing to him.

"Ma," Micheal protested.

"It's nice to meet you Micheal," Emma and Abby said with a smile.

While Athena and Christina just looked at him. Abby elbowed Athena.

"Hi," She said with a fake smile.

Abby and Emma rolled their eyes. Christina put on a fake smile. The others in the gang was introduced. Deb made it well clear that everyone but Hunter was gay. Emma and Abby accepted that fact with open arms. But Athena and Christina not so much. Justin was currently telling the girls on how he met Brian and them. Well he was telling Emma and Abby. Athena and Christina were giggling in the corner. Athena and Christina came up and sat down next to Emma. Emma and Abby ignored them. Emma was asleep. Debbie cooed how cute she was when she was sleeping.

Everyone jumped when Emma shot up and screamed "no."

"Em you okay," Abby said as she reached to touch her friend.

"Yeah i'm Fine never been better," Emma said.

She quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Abby stood to go after her friend.

But Athena shook her head and said "she'll be fine".

Abby glared at Athena and snapped "She's not going to be fine you never no idea what she has been through these past two years."

Emma coming back heard this and said "It's fine dollface i'm okay really."

"Dollface?" Christina asked.

"Yeah that's what i call her got problem with that," Emma snapped with anger all over her features.

Causing everyone in the booth wince at the fire in her eyes.

"Nope," Christina said quickly.

Scared at Emma's temper. Emma had fallen sleep again after a few mintues. What would look wired to anyone else was the fact that everyone was watching her sleep. The girls exclude Christina cooed at how cute her and Gus was as they slept together. (NOT LIKE THAT, Get your minds out of the gutter.) The guys just wondered what was so cute about it.


End file.
